The Proposal
by Itachi's Queen
Summary: A night that could have bind them together gone wrong. LaxZa. Laxus x Erza. Au.
1. The Proposal

**What can I say?**

 **The idea struck me before I even fell asleep. Well, for LaxZa lovers! Cheers! :)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **The Proposal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Erza, I got you the updated list from the supplier. Here you go." Lucy handed the black folder to her boss, Erza Scarlet.

Erza took the folder from Lucy as they continue walking to her office. "Thanks, Lucy. Oh, and will you please check if I have any message from Laxus? Thank you."

Lucy teasingly smiled at Erza but nodded and went to check her boss's voicemail. After pressing a button on the telephone, the blonde secretary looked back at her boss and shook her head, a sign that there is not even a single message. She sighed. It's been a few days since her boyfriend contacted her. He wasn't always like this. He usually leave 2 to 3 voicemails for her everywhere she goes. Even the occasional flowers and Strawberry cakes stopped.

Is something wrong between them?

Is there something Laxus is not telling her?

Erza fought the urge to bite her nails. It was a bad habit she does when she's nervous or suspicious. Lucy patted her boss and friend's shoulder in hope that she could comfort her somehow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a reason."

She nodded and looked away. "Yeah."

Lucy sympathetically looks at Erza before she step outside of her office. She knows Erza doesn't let work and love mixed up. Her boss just needs some alone time.

* * *

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Erza asked out of the blue in the middle of her dinner with her friends Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Juvia, Bisca, Kinana and Evergreen.

"Trust me, he would never dream of cheating on you, Queen." Cana commented using their nickname of her.

"Just imagining you beating him up will make him sweat." The girls laughed at what Bisca said.

"Gray-sama always breaks my heart but Juvia still loves him!" Erza sweatdropped at Juvia's remark.

"Guys are just jerks most of the times anyway. Take it from me, Erik always forget our anniversary. And we're together for how many years now? 6 freaking years!" Kinana said with a little bit of anguish. The girls laughed again.

"It just doesn't make sense. Laxus nevers forgets to leave me a message."

Erza eyed at each of her girlfriends, everyone looking at her with sympathy. She sighed and decided to just let the topic go.

"So how are you and Bix doing, Cana?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh, don't get me started with that one. Ugh." Erza chuckled with the other ladies at Cana's response. Cana and Bickslow are such a handful when you get a double date with them. Well, next to Ever and Elfman.

"So Freed proposed to me last night." Mira announced with a sweet smile.

"Omg! Congrats, Mira!" Lucy hugged the girl since they're sitting beside each other. Lisanna remained smiling, it just shows that she knows. The girls started congratulation the pretty future Mrs. Freed Justine.

"Congratulations, Mira. Just let me know if he ever hurts you." She said as everyone sweatdrops.

"How about our little Wendy here? Suitors, hm?" Lisanna teased and the blue-haired girl blushes.

"N-No. I'm not interested to engage in that department yet."

"And her brothers would probably strangle the poor guy who would court Wendy." Bisca joked and everyone started laughing again.

"Speaking of brothers. How are those hunky twins?" Erza kept silent when Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I kinda digged Mystogan before he left the city." Cana curiously asked.

Mira put down her water and joined the conversation. "I haven't seen Jellal either after that ruckus with the Oracion Seis Corp."

"U-Uhm... W-Well..." Wendy shyly gazed at her and all the girls started looking towards her. "Erza-san is probably the only one who knows. Jellal-nii and Mystogan-nii never mentions where they are when they call me. Jellal-nii mentioned that if I ever needed him, Erza-san is the one who always know where he is."

Her eyes widended in shock. What?

No one said a thing. Everyone knows that the Jellal issue is a taboo. Everyone except Wendy. Erza isn't even a bit mad that Wendy talked about her brother thought. After all, Wendy is a very precious friend. They finished their dinner and bid farewell to Lucy and Bisca since they're the only ones not living in Fairy Hills, the apartment building Erza and her friends are staying at.

"Do not worry, Erza-san. I'm sure it will be okay soon." Erza smiles at Juvia and bade good night before she step inside her own apartment.

* * *

A few days passed ever since that day she doubted about Laxus' feelings for her. She had been thinking all the time. Like how she and Laxus actually aren't a good match. They were both hot-headed and serious and prideful and arrogant. No one would back down when a fight ensues. She wonders why they even became a couple in the first place.

How did their feelings develop so suddenly?

Was everything wrong from the beginning? Was Laxus trying to get out now? Did he realize also that they aren't supposed to be together?

"Za- Erza!"

Her bubble of thoughts popped as a hand slammed on her desk. She looked up and almost wanted to punch the man. "What, Natsu?"

"I was saying that we're going to take Laxus with us this weekend to Lake Wakaba and go fishing." The guy sheepishly smiled.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not Laxus."

"Yeah, but you got a leash on him." Natsu grinned at her like he's some sort of lunatic. She knotted her forehead until Natsu went out of her office.

What leash is he even talking about?

How many days were she and Laxus not talking now? She lost count. _That's how long it is? Are we still in a relationship?_

She saw a blur of blonde and before she confirm, she saw Lucy in front of her. "Erza! You have a meeting with the Raijinshuu tonight 8pm at Magnolia Skyscraper. But instead of Laxus, Master Makarov will be there."

She put up a straight face so as not to show her true feelings, she was disappointed to say the least. Is he avoiding her now like she's some plague?

 _At least break up with me properly!_

* * *

Erza was an hour early for her meeting. She actually doesn't know how to face Makarov Dreyar, Laxus' grandfather and President of Fairy Tail Inc. _At least Ever will be here._

"I knew you would come early."

Erza froze in her seat when she heard that very familiar voice. She could even imagine the smirk he is sporting even if her back was facing him. Before she could even comprehend, she felt strong arms surround her and warm her cold body. He is now hugging her from behind. How convenient.

"My phone was broken."

Goosebumps crawled onto every part of her when he nuzzled on her neck. Wait. He could buy as much as many phones he want.

"Did you miss me?"

She didn't know what to say. What to do? What to think?

"Erza?"

Laxus spins her and she was now facing him, her eyes refused to look up because she knows his eyes are a trap. She would get lost all over again. Now that she has decided. Why did he appear like this anyway? Since when did he come back?

"Hey, is something wrong?"

She still refuse to look at him, she shook her head and gave out a shaky smile.

"Alrigh. I'm sorry for not leaving you messages. I was just... Well, I was busy."

Busy of what? Was he womanizing in the US? How did he expect her to react?!

"I know we haven't been seeing each other lately. We were both busy. But I've been thinking."

Oh, God. Here it is. He's really going to break up with her.

"When I was in US I can't shake this feeling that keeps on haunting me. Maybe even in my dreams."

Why can't he just be straightforward so they could go on with their lives again?

"So I contacted the old geezer to set up a date just for you and me. I hope he doesn't get furious at me after this night." Laxus chuckled.

The old man probably won't but she doesn't want pity looks from Master Makarov and everyone else.

"Anyway what I am saying is. We've been together for a year and half now right? Being with changed a lot in me. Mostly good if you count being possessive bad. I can't imagine myself being with someone else anymore, red."

 _Wait. What?_

"I love you, Erza Scarlet. Will you marry me?"

For the first time after 3 weeks, she looked him in the eyes. He was smiling. Ring held out for her. A song which sounds so familiar started to play. There were light everywhere but she couldn't care less.

Erza stared dumbfounedly at Laxus Dreyar. The seriousness and genuineness written all over his handsome face. Erza felt hot liquid rolling down her cheeks. Tears.

"I..."

She took a step back, Laxus' smile faded. "Erza?"

"I..."

How did it come to this? She thought he wanted to break up with her. She thought their relationship isn't working anymore. She thought he might have figured they are not right for each other. Erza still couldn't shake the feeling that they are wrong for each other. That she probably wasn't the one for him.

"I'm sorry, Laxus..."

She was about to turn her back on him when she saw the single tear in his right eye. The one with his scar. She was more than shocked. Laxus Dreyar shed a tear for her? But she couldn't take it back. She wouldn't. She ran towards the exit with tears in her eyes.

She thought it would be Laxus who will break her heart, it was the opposite.

Why did she break his heart?

Perhaps because she was the one who realized that they are wrong for each other all this time. She was the only one thinking that. She cannot make him suffer even further.


	2. They meet again

**I want to thank _thundergodlaxus_ , _Erxus_ , _Kyt_ , _Mrs. UzamakiHatakeNaraSai_ and _Person_ for reading and reviewing! Very much appreciated and helpful. :)**

 **On to the sequel! :)**

 **Welp! I guess this would be a trilogy! Please let me know what you think. :)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **They meet again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oy, Laxus! Aren't you coming with us to the precious bar Gray has been babbling about?" The blonde-haired man mentioned turned to his friend, Freed, and shrugged his shoulders, not even in a bit interested.

"I'll pass. Gramps has been bugging me non-stop about a paperwork on the Thunder Legion project."

The green-haired man sighed. "Mira will kill me if I don't bring you with me. It's been months, Laxus. You should start socializing again."

"Hn." No more words has been said so Freed shook his head and left his good friend.

It has been 7 months since Erza rejected Laxus' marriage proposal and left all of them. Not even her closest friend Mira, Freed's fiancée, knows where the scarlet-haired girl is. She had left him, her friends and her job in Magnolia and no one heard anything from her. Ever since they broke up, Laxus busied himself with work, no one and nothing can stop him. Not even his grandfather. He took their break-up very badly that he even started shutting out his friends. Everyone kept on coaxing him out, especially Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. But none of them had made Laxus feel better. Who can blame him? He is heartbroken. No other girl can pump up his blood like Erza does. And so he settled to be a miserable loner with a broken heart.

Laxus worked late until his eyes surrendered so the man left his office and went home to his condo. The one he once shared with Erza.

 _'Fuck. Will you stop thinking anything that involves her?'_

But his mind never followed him.

Laxus arrived at his condo after 10 minutes as his phone rang at the same time. He took it from his pocket, remembering that his ex-girlfriend picked it for him.

 _'Dammit, Laxus.'_

He clicked the answer button when he saw who was calling and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah, gramps?"

 _"Laxus, have you finished the paperwork I was asking?"_

"Almost, do you need it immediately?"

 _"Not necessarily. I have a new project I wanted you to focus in right now."_

"What is it?"

 _"I need you to meet with Sabertooth's President in my stead. You have to travel to Osaka by tomorrow."_

"Fine. Who am I going with?"

 _"I had Laki arrange your transportation and hotel. You are going with Cana. That would be all. See you when you get back, my boy."_

"Okay, gramps. See ya."

The call ended and Laxus put down his phone at the kitched table. It'll probably a good opportunity for a break for him and his gramps thought of it the same way. Laxus mentally thanked his old man for what he did. And he gets along fine with Cana. The woman is not too troublesome but she will surely challenge him for a drink in one of their travel days.

* * *

 **LxE**

* * *

"H-Hey, Erza-san!"

The scarlet-haired woman stopped and turned around to meet the smiling face of Sabertooth's very young president. She forced a smile at the man and bowed her head a bit. "Yes, sir?"

"Oh, ah. I would just like to congratulate you for a job well done woth the presentation."

"Thank you, sir. I am glad you accepted my proposals."

"Your ideas are very fresh."

"Thank you, sir. If that is all, I would like to excuse myself now." Erza bowed again and was about to turn to leave.

"No, wait!" She turned to the man again who is now grinning and scratching the back of his head. Erza raised a brow in confusion at his action. "Uhm, well. I would like to... Uh... Invite you to dinner tonight. If that's okay! I mean if you're free that is?"

Erza's eyes slightly widen. Did Sabertooth's President just asked her out on a dinner date? The young man looked away as she scanned his every expression. She sighed and smiled. "I am free, sir. Dinner would be lovely."

Her boss' head snapped towards her as his eyes widen. "Really?! I mean... That's great. Should I pick you up? What is your address?"

"Oh, no, sir. I'll just ride a cab to the restaurant. Can I just get the name of the place?" The young man immediately told her the place and time, and she voiced a thank you and moved to go to her office, leaving the president grinning with a slight blush.

A hand rested on the blonde young president and he turned his head to face the man. "I knew she caught your eyes the first time we saw her."

"Yeah, Rogue. She is incredible, isn't she?"

"Hm. Careful, Sting. We don't even know if she has a boyfriend or a special someone."

Sting Eucliffe, President of Sabertooth Co., smirked at his long-time friend. "She wouldn't accept my invitation if she has someone." He eyed Rogue Cheney and shook his head chucklin at him, pointing at his cat wearin a frog costume. "And you can't bring Frosch in the office, my friend. Well, I better go prepare for my date. Catch ya later, Rogue!"

The young blonde happily strutted to his office to retrieve his phone and wallet and went his way to his condo.

A few hours later Sting arrived first at Osaka's best restaurant, Italian and Sweets. He found out how much Erza loves cakes, especially Strawberry ones and this place happens to make the best in Osaka. Only a few minutes later, the scarlet-haired beauty showed up clad in a black strapless dress, which the young man cannot help but think she looks sexy in it. She was immediately escorted to Sting's table as the two chatted for a bit before ordering their food.

"So you were from Tokyo right, Erza-san?"

The woman slightly smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. And please, you may call me just Erza."

"In that case, just call me Sting." He smirked at her as her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, I most certainly cannot call my boss in such a familiar way."

Sting chuckled at her display of formality. "Come on, Erza. We're like friends now, I insist."

Erza shrugged at let herself lose, sipping a wine and then replying, "Alright, Sting."

A beautiful smile from the red-headed woman made Sting's heart swell. It was so overwhelming. She is gorgeous, smart and graceful; fascinating. Whatever Sting decided to tell her was immediately cut off when their orders arrived. He would tell her after they eat then. The whole dinner was perfect, she managed to stay as calm as ever. She caught a few glimpse he send her way and probably he did a lot more staring that she didn't see. Now she wonders if the young president likes her or what?

After dinner, they had a few more talks, and he did a little bit of flirting. Erza decided they should call it a night. Sting offered his arm for her, and who is she to turn him down? So she held onto his arm as they walk towards the exit where they also entered earlier.

"Oh my God, Erza!"

Both Erza and Sting looked behind them to see who called her. "Cana?"

Her friendly smile immediately replaced when she saw who is behind the chocolate-haired woman. She gasped that made Sting look at her with a bit of worry then he settled his eyes on the person Erza was staring at.

"Laxus Dreyar?"

Said man ignored Sabertooth's President as he was eye to eye with the red-headed woman as he softly utter her name. "Erza..."

Everyone's daze popped when the brown-haired woman called Cana suddenly hugged Erza, forcing her to separate with Sting. Meanwhile, the young president was looking intently at Laxus, his gaze turning to a glare as he notices a familiar look he is sending the woman he is with.

 _'There is something between her and Laxus.'_

"Cana... What are ypu doing here?" Erza asked, trying to ignore Laxus' presence.

"Master sent me and Laxus here for some business. How about you?" Cana glances behind Erza but then focused on her friend again. "Everyone misses you. Mira cried a lot when you suddenly disappeared."

"I'm so sorry. Sting and I has to go right now. Please send my regards to Fairy Tail."

"But, Erza!"

Cana was cut off when mentioned man took Erza's hand. Cana looked back and saw an already furious Laxus. "Erza."

Sting felt his companion tensed up so he squeezes her hand to let her know he's there to protect her. She ignored the call as she and Sting started moving their way out again but Laxus followed them out, Cana rushing to stop him in case he does something inappropriate.

"Let's talk." Laxus said in a stern voice.

Erza turned to him, still holding on to Sting's hand. "I'm sorry, Laxus. We need to go."

"No, you're not going with him." Laxus moved to grab Erza's other hand but Sting was quick to use his body as shield.

"Woah there, bro. I am Erza's date. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you so let us go."

This fueled Laxus' wrath more. "I don't fucking care who you are, I need to talk to her not you."

"Laxus, stop!" Cana pulled the taller blonde, Sting immediately sees this as an opportunity so she pulled Erza to walk.

"Erza!"

Finally the redhead looked at Laxus straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Laxus. I have nothing to say to you. Good bye."

This time she was the one to pull Sting away, Laxus was rooted to the ground as Cana was still holding his arm in case he decided to chase the two but then he didn't as Sting and Erza completely disappeared from their sight.

"I'm so sorry, Laxus. She's still not ready to face you right now, I guess." Cana almost cried when she looked up and saw Laxus' broken spirit. His eyes are blank unlike earlier when he saw Erza again after 7 months.

 _'He really does love her. Poor Laxus. If only I can do something for both of them.'_

* * *

 **LxE**

* * *

Laxus wasn't in the mood to meet anyone that day after what happened last night. He thought it was his chance to finally talk to Erza and probably get back with her. But she didn't even gave him a chance to speak with her.

"C'mon, Laxus! We have to go! Master will kill us if we don't get Sabertooth's account!" Cana has been on his door for about 5 minutes now and she's starting to get pissed.

Laxus opened the door and stepped out without as much as greeting her. Cana decided to clip her mouth shut so she wouldn't piss off the short-tempered blonde. Neither did she want to open the topic about last night. She doesn't want to dig her grave right now. All the way to Sabertooth they were quiet. She was trying to remember her lines for their presentation later. Master Makarov was so adamant on getting Sabertooth Co. as an ally for Fairy Tail. She heard that they once brought down said company when it's president was still Jiemma but Master trusted the new President now, and he has high hopes of him. She heard the man is still so young, maybe she can hit on him, eh?

Cana snickered on her idea that made Laxus turned to her with a blank expression.

"What?" She innocently spat.

"Hn." Laxus grunted and looked outside again. Once they arrived, they were immediately ushered to the conference room. She almost dropped her jaw when she saw who were there. One wicked-looking lady with long, black hair. One weird guy with a cat on his arm with black hair too. And the man in the middle...

Was Erza's date last night. Sting.

Said man had the same surprised expression when he saw them.

"I'm Minerva, pleased to meet you, Mr. Dreyar and Ms. Clive?"

Cana nodded and shook her hand. She tapped Laxus' arm to shake Minerva's hand too. And they were faced with the weirdo with the cat. "Rogue. This is Frosch."

Cana sweatdropped but shook his hand anyways. Minerva cleared her throat and turned to the blonde young man. "This is Sting Eucliffe, the President of Sabertooth Co."

Cana gaped and mentally slapped herself. _'Well... This could be fun... Right..?'_

She nervously shook Sting's hand and looked at Laxus as it is his turn. Their handshake looked like an arm wrestling but discreet. No one wants to back down. Everyone in the room felt it so Minerva cleared her throat that made the two blondes let go each others' hand. Cana could see Laxus' hand a bit red, so as Sting's.

Tension filled the room even while Laxus and Cana presented their proposal. They were still professionaly but every now and then the two blondes will look like they're going to punch each other.

A few hours passed and the meeting ended. Even though visibly disliking Laxus, Sting does like the proposal but his decision actually depends on another person too. He just wants to make sure his decisions are solid. Sure he likes Fairy Tail but he hired an adviser for this kind of thing, right? So he told the two guests that they will give their decision the day after tomorrow.

"Sooo... Do you think they will seal the deal?" Cana broke the ice that has been bothering her since this morning.

"Gramps could be a genius sometimes so, yes." Laxus answered with a bored expression.

"If you say so." She tapped her foot and thought of an awesome idea. "I think I'm going to a bar tonight. Wanna come?"

Laxus looked at the enthusiastic woman and shook his head. "No, thanks. I need to contact gramps and Gildarts. And maybe Freed, I left him a document gramps has been bothering me about."

"Ah, you're no fun! This is a potential break, dude! Maybe that's why Erza dumped you! You always think of work!" Cana's eyes widened and quickly clipped her mouth. She so wannakill herself right now. But maybe Laxus is on it.

Laxus glared at her. "Shut up, Cana."

"Aye, sir!" As soon as they stopped at the hotel, she ran to her room as fast as she can, leaving Laxus on his own.


	3. They fell in love again

**Last part of The Proposal.**

 **thank you for reading! :)**

 **SORRY, I COULDN'T give it a better ending. Hehe. But this is the last. NO MORE. This one is hard. Haha. Reviews, please? :)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **They fell in love again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"C'mon, Laxus! Just some drinks and then we're out? What'cha say? Huh? Huh?"

The chocolate-haired woman has been tugging on her blonde-haired male companion for minutes now ever since they ate dinner. The blonde grunted in annoyance at his companion's constant plea. "Shut up, Cana."

"Awww. Just a few drinks! 3 for me, 2 for you?"

"Hn."

"2 for me, 1 for you?"

Laxus sighed defeatedly. This girl will never shut anyway so might as well accompany the annoying woman. "Fine-"

"YESSS!"

Cana clipped her lips when Laxus sent her a glare. "Just a _few_ then we're off."

"Sure, sure! This will be fun!"

Cana lead the two of them to a private bar that she has spotted while they were riding a car to Sabertooth. As soon as they arrived at the pub, Laxus earned a lot of eyes. Not that he cared but it was nice to know he was still appealing despite turning into a social outcast.

"I'll be over there, Laxus! Come to me if you wanna leave already!" Cana pointed at the dance floor. He just nodded and went to order a beer for himself. He settled at the stool in the bar area and surveyed the dance floor knowing he wouldn't recognize anyone.

"C'mon, Sting! Let's dance the night away!"

Laxus perked up when he heard that voice. He knew that voice anywhere. He turned his head around to look for the familiar dominant voice and finally spotted the redhead sexily strutting through the sea of people towards the dance floor, confidently placing herself in the middle of it. Laxus' heart beat faster, the way only Erza can.

He gritted his teeth when he saw how that bastard Sabertooth's President placed his hands on Erza's waist. And wants to go straight to them and trash about how comfortable she was around that punk. He couldn't take his eyes away as she sways her lips in sync with the song.

Laxus smirked when the black-haired weirdo pulled the blonde punk to the side and started talking with urgency as the two walked towards the entrance. He walked in long strides and was near her without getting noticed, he seethed as a guy attempted to put his hands on Erza's body. Laxus growled at the man and immediately snaked her arms around Erza's waist, pulling the redhead to his body. The woman gasped and looked up at him, he smirked as her eyes widens. She attempted to squirm away from him but he tightened his hold on her. The blonde doesn't intend on letting her go now that he has her in his arms again. No.

"Laxus..." She blinked a couple of times at him which he always thinks is adorable.

"Erza."

The redhead tried to squirm again. "Let me go."

"No. Not anymore." Laxus hugged her closer to his chest, his eyes tearing up but choses to close them and breathe in her scent that he missed.

"Laxus..." He felt her stiffen but slid her arms around his neck. He smiled and buried his face on her firey locks.

"Come with me." He whispered to her and felt her nodded. He ushered her out of the dance floor with his one arm around her back. Laxus looked around for his brown-haired companion but found her already having a drinking contest with some men. Cana turned to him and raise a thumb up, nodding for her to go with the woman currently in his arms. He hesitated since they're not in their turf in Tokyo, he's still concerned for his companion but Cana shook her head shooing him away with one hand and then gulped down a glass. He smirked at her and made his way to the back exit to avoid the two Sabertooth.

"Laxus, where are we going?"

He looked down at her. "My hotel room. It's a walking distance, don't worry."

She nodded and let him half-carry her.

* * *

 **LxE**

* * *

Erza was aware that the arms around her in the dance flor are from Laxus Dreyar. Her ex-boyfriend. The man she left 7 months ago. The man who proposed to her and declared his love for her. Oh, how she missed his hugs.

She was a fool. How could she just leave him like that? She knew she left him miserable. Because he said he loves her. Laxus Dreyar doesn't just say those three words to anyone. She cried a couple of months. She self-loathed. Because she knew it was entirely her fault. She was paranoid. She was overthinking. She was prideful. And she was ignorant. Now she was too ashamed to even speak to him.

But somehow Erza found herself in Laxus' arms. She felt secured and so she agreed to come with him wherever he wants to go. She didn't know exactly where and what time they arrived at Laxus' hotel room. She just found herself being sat at his comfy couch and the handsome man plopped himself down on the carpeted floor in front of her. She intoxicated, not because of how much she drank, but because of how his eyes are staring lovingly at her. Did he think she got ugly?

"You're still so beautiful."

Strong arms enveloped her waist as Laxus' buried his face in her lap. She brushed his hair with her fingers, softly stroking, feeling him press a kiss at her now exposed thigh. She breathed as tears starts welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Laxus... I'm sorry for leaving you like that..."

Laxus moved, pushing her down to the couch as his body settling abover hers, his strong arms supporting his weight by her sides. She was now pinned on the couch, his face hovering close to hers. Erza closed her eyes and Laxus took it as an invitation as his lips softly touched her naturally red ones in a slow kiss.

The redhead whimpered at how much love he was pouring into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their kiss deepens. Erza was the one who pulled away gasping for away but Laxus dipped in again, tongue sweeping inside her mouth and she welcomed him. She groaned when she felt his hands started roaming around her body, giving a few squeeze at her breasts and butt. A few minutes later their clothes were discarded aside from her panties and his boxers.

"Erza..."

A low growl made her hot as her hand travelled down to the top of his boxer shorts. But she was effectively stopped from fumbling when Laxus sucked at her left breast. He always loved it; teasing and sucking on her breasts. "Laxus..."

Laxus smirked at how sexy she moaned his name. She was inviting him more, intoxicating him more. He kissed his way down, giving her belly button a quick lick, and continued downwards. Erza grabbed his hand when his finger traced her slit. He grinned and took her panties off, throwing it away and concentrating on her already wet pussy. He felt a tug on his hair, he looked up at her as he did an experimental lick around her clit.

"Laxus..!"

The naughty blonde stopped himself from pinning her on the couch and fuck her hard. He just wants to keep her with him until he die. He missed the kisses she give him. He missed the hugs. He missed the occassional lunch she makes for him. He missed her arousing smell. He missed the sex. He missed her.

He felt her legs squirm so he pinned them down with his hands and starts licking on her pussy. His cock got even harder to ignore when she moaned out loud. He just can't wait anymore.

"Sorry, Erza. I want you right now."

Laxus took off his boxers and positioned himself above her, placing a soft kiss on her neck and then lowered himself down, burying his aching cock deep inside her slick hole. He earned a loud "fuck" from her and he smirked from the reaction.

"You're always so fucking tight." He whispered in her ear knowing how much she loves it when he talked dirty during sex.

He bucked, slipping his cock off and felt Erza grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't fucking tease me." She whispered dangerously and he chuckles earning a slap on his arm. "Just keep fucking me, God, Laxus!"

And he obliged happily. He kept a steady pace, sheathing and unsheathing himself from her pussy. Each time she would call his name. "I love you."

Few more minutes of rocking their hips against each other and Erza reached her peak. He knows because she bit his neck like she always did when she's cumming. "Laxus..."

"I know." He kissed her full in the lips as she thrusted a few more to ride his orgasm after hers. He pulled out just in time and spilled his cum outside her pussy, a few got into the couch but he doesn't fucking care.

Erza breathed heavily, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "You... You always cum inside me..."

Laxus chuckled lowly. "I'm not sure if you're still taking the pills. Why? You fucking that bastard kid from Sabertooth?"

He gritted his teeth, jealousy slowly getting over him just by thinking of _his_ Erza having any kind of relationship with that man. Erza slapped his chest and laughed. "He's my boss. And, no. I've never had sex with anyone else after you."

Laxus sighed in relief and pulled himself up, taking his shirt from the floor and wiping Erza's pussy and belly clean. "Good. So that bastard is your boss, huh?"

Erza nodded and sat up too, gathering her legs, hugging her knees to her chest. "Laxus, he's not that bad. He's actually nice. He treats me with a little bit of favoritism but all in all, he is a great boss."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Because he likes you. And you're the best employee anyone can ever have."

"Sooo... What now? My high from the alcohol wore off."

Laxus smirked. "Great. Ready for second round then?"

"What?" The man stood up and Erza squeaked when she was tossed on his shoulder then he took her to his bed. "Laxus!"

"Whatever it is that drove you away, forgive me, Erza. I love you. Please be my fiancé."

Erza cried that night. Not with sadness though. "I love you too. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Laxus tackled her to the bed with a foxy grin.

"LAXUS!"

* * *

 **LxE**

* * *

"Laxus! We have to go now! C'mon! Open up! Are you still sleeping, you bastard?!"

Erza woke up to a banging, she realized she was still at Laxus' room and that she is still completely naked in his bed. _'Damn that blonde and his second rounds.'_

She got off the bed, putting the blanket around her and walked around then she heard the shower and realized he's taking a bath now. The shower died and out comes Laxus wearing only a towel. He's still sexy for his own good.

Erza almost stumbled when she saw that gorgeous smile he only show when hems with her. "Hey. You shouldn't have bothered wearing the blanket. You're sexier without it anyway."

Like a teenage girl, she blushed as dark as her hair as the man chuckles. "Cana is outside. How can I get out of here if she's here?"

"Let her see you then. She did saw us last night went out of the bar together." Laxus' shrugged.

"Just go talk to her first!" Erza bent down to retrieve her clothes from the floor and went to the bedroom to put them on. She's late to work. Maybe she could just ride with Laxus and Cana after all.

She spent a few minutes thinking and decided to come out and was met by a grinning Cana. "I knew it! So did you got back together? What happened? I saw an old friend of mine yesterday and had some drinks with him. Remember Hibiki and Eve from Blue Pegasus Inc.? I was surprised Ichiya wasn't with them."

Erza shivered at hearing that name. Ichiya is a good friend but he is just so creepy sometimes, Laxus have always wanted to bash Ichiya's head for calling her 'honey' all the time.

"Anyway, come with me, I'll let you borrow clothes so we could go to Sabertooth together. And please, let your President know that you are not available anymore." Cana looked at Laxus and winked at him as the blonde male smirked, nodding thankfully at the chocolated-haired woman. Cana isn't so bad sometimes.

After chaning clothes and bickering and chatting over dinner, the three arrived at the company. Sting immediately called for them to his office, obviously not liking the way Laxus stands so near the woman he likes.

"Erza, where have you been last night? I was worried about you." The female mentioned met Sting's eyes with apology.

"Laxus took me home since I couldn't find you. Sorry, sir."

Laxus smirked and Sting frowned when they heard what she had just called the young President. Does that mean she doesn't want to be that close to him anymore? "Yeah, I took her to _my_ hotel room." Laxus said with a smirk and Erza elbowed him. "What?"

Rogue was the one who stopped the chatting and proceeded to the signing of contract with Fairy Tail. Although, heavy-hearted, Sting sealed a deal. He just doesn't want to give up Erza yet.

"By the way, Erza is resigning effective immediately. She'll rend you her resignation of letter via email."

Everyone looked at Laxus with shock, especially Erza and Sting. "Laxus?!"

"You're coming with me and Cana back to Fairy Tail."

Not that she didn't want to but Erza sent Laxus a glare. She wants to be the one who says it to Sting, and it should have been just the two of them. After last night, even if without so much talk, she knew she's going back to Fairy Tail. With Laxus. She already knew how foolish she is for giving up someone like him.

Cana was nowhere to be found that afternoon, while Laxus and Erza walked down the streets of Osaka, hand-in-hand.

Sting was forced to watch the redheaded woman from his office. A hand patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry, Sting. There are just some things we can't have."

A look of determination shoned from his eyes. He's not someone who will just back down from a challenge. He saw the glint from Laxus' eyes earlier. He was challenging him. "I don't give up that easily, you know."

* * *

 **LxE**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
